Usuário Discussão:JoaoKrauss
Resposta MaryeShoujo Sou a administradora. Suas contribuições são muito boas. Mas eu queria que você colocasse outras imagens em ser da Narutopedia em inglês para que a nossa wiki não fique muito dependente da Narutopedia em inglês. --MaryeShoujo 16h33min de 3 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Imagens Você pode procurar no Google Imagens ou no Naruto Imagens, também. Eu consigo minhas imagens capturando elas no Windows Movie Maker, através dos episódios que tenho baixado. O texto pode tirar da Narutopedia inglesa, traduzida. Vou continuar a página do Ichibi.MaryeShoujo 14h02min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) :Ficou bem melhor a imagem inteira na predefinição, mas quando você for colocar o tamanho da imagem, coloca na tamanho 298px, que fica igual ao 300px, mas a tabela dos jutsus (com 300px) fica menor que a tabela das informações. Obrigada por criar as predefinições dos animais e bijuus, já é de grande ajuda. --MaryeShoujo 14h26min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) ::Ficou bem mais legal a tabela dos volumes. ::Para se tornar administrador da wiki, é preciso criar a wiki. Mas se a wiki já estiver criada e não houver administradores ativos, você precisa ser um usuário ativo e quando achar que já tem edições suficientes, você coloca um pedido de adoção da sua wiki nessa página, onde a central da wiki irá ver e decidirá se irá lhe conceder a administração da wiki. O pedido de adoção da wiki deve conter o nome e o endereço da sua wiki, e você deve deixar uma mensagem explicando por que você merece ser administrador da wiki, em inglês, com sua assinatura no final. Qualquer dúvida, você pode me perguntar ou entrar na página de adoção acima. Foi assim que eu consegui me tornar a administradora da Wiki Naruto.--MaryeShoujo 15h17min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) ::Eu vou checar as páginas especiais para administrador. Porque não é o usuário administrador que tem a função de fazer outros usuários administradores, é o Burocrata. Mas eu vou checar isso.--MaryeShoujo 15h26min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) ::Pronto, acho que deu certo. Verifica se você tem os privilegios de administrador!?--MaryeShoujo 15h29min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) ::Pode.--MaryeShoujo 15h41min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Shukaku Foi, mas eu ainda não terminei direito a página. --MaryeShoujo 16h02min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Volumes JoaoKrauss, eu lhe recomendo não retirar o texto dos capítulos do mangá da Narutopedia inglesa, porque a sinopse dos capítulos lá é muito "pobre" (pequeno). Se você for criar os capítulos, poderia retirar do leafninja, da narutopedia alemã, ou criar. Mas se voc~e achar que está muito grandes desses sites, pode deixar que eu faço. --MaryeShoujo 16h21min de 6 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) :é, eu tirei de lá mesmo! Tá bom, vou ver se continuo.--MaryeShoujo 10h22min de 7 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Edições Seria bom a gente aceitar também as edições de outros usuários q não sejam da Narutopedia inglesa, se não assim não haverá mais outros usuários além de nós. Nem toda informação tem que ser obrigatoriamente da Narutopedia inglesa.--MaryeShoujo 10h27min de 7 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) naruto claro que sim. da pra gente conversar na Conversação Wiki Naruto? Naruto Vc é português (Portugal) ou brasileiro (Brasil)? Pq voc anotou "Pais de Nagato" com "í" em vez de "i" e isso é errado na ortografia brasileira, pq "País" se refere à uma região, ex: Estados Unidos, México, Brasil, e "Pais" se refere à figura paterna na família. Estou ti perguntando isso, pq a URL dessa wiki é com "pt-br" (Portugues do Brasil) e se voc for português (Portugal) voc deve criar a wiki com "pt" (Português Europeu). KekkeiMuoKage Valeu,peguei esse box daqla narutopedia vandalizada. Ok. Ñ sei se vou criar jutsus e episodios tbm. --KekkeiMuoKage 18h07min de 29 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Os relacionamentos são as ligações entre os personagens, tipo Naruto e Sasuke, ou Naruto e Sakura, Sakura e Ino. Eu criei uma forma personalizada dos jutsus dos personagens, q vc acha?--KekkeiMuoKage 20h21min de 30 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Eu troquei a imagem do Mu colorida, pq ela era uma fanart e normalmente essas fanarts ñ são aceitas nas wikis.--KekkeiMuoKage 21h43min de 30 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Eu peguei essas imagens de outros artigos q tinham naqla narutopedia, ou no google, e tem outras q tiro da narutopedia inglesa, mas mudo as dimensões delas e coloco aqi.--KekkeiMuoKage 22h33min de 30 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) É a pt.naruto.wikia.com na página Infūin: Kai, e o ranshinshou do naruto RPG(é um site) e tbm tem a pt.narutopediabr.wikia.com, q agora ta abandonada. Vc era o Joaobr?--KekkeiMuoKage 22h43min de 30 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Um outro bom site de imagens é o New Anime Capture, lá tem várias imagens dos ultims episódios do naruto, tinha imagens dos antigos episodios, mas os posts sumiram e agora la tem algumas imagens da reunião dos cinco kages. Ainda assim,eu ainda tenho agumas imagens desse site no meu pc guardadas.--KekkeiMuoKage 23h13min de 30 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) RE: Pode trocar relações pelas armas, e colocar opcional, já q nem todos personagens utilizam armas. As imagens sao p/ colocar nas galerias,só q não gosto de criar elas, então vou botando p/ irem criando.--KekkeiMuoKage 12h21min de 4 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Attention Hi, this is Marc. I'm on the Central Wikia and logged into my account in Portuguese. Some of plagiarism Narutopedia Central (in English) on this Wiki and Jacce, administrator Narutopedia English, sent me a message asking you to avoid plagiarism of your Wiki. Its Naruto Wiki in other languages and other Seram cautioned not create pages exactly like the Narutopedia. I would be grateful if you could not copy the English or otherwise, will remove your privilege to block it or administrator of the wiki. -- Central Wikia BR (talk) (fórum de ajuda | blogue) KMK Então, coloca armas, opcional (q so aparece se colocar armas, tipo nem todos personagns tem a idade). Vou ver se faço a pagina do killer b, mas ñ to prometendo. Os jutsus estao na forma romanji, por isso coloquei chikushodo, tendo e os outros, a ñ ser q eles sejam personagens.--KekkeiMuoKage 23h58min de 6 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Adicionei 2 novas imagens na pagina SASUKE UCHIHA eu sei que fiquei muito tempo sem mexer na wiki e tal mas se a pagina que acabei de editar estiver ruim pode me falar OK? As duas imagens q coloquei na pagina tirei do manga 556 procura nas imagens uma chamada 19.jpg e coloca no cabecalho do terceiro raikage ok desculpa eu nao sabia = Línguas = Pra colocar otros idiomas na página inicial basta colocar en: de: es: pl: }} no final da page e lá embaxo vai aparecer os idiomas inglês, alemão, espanhol e polonês Cara vou colocar algumas imagens Na pagina do segundo mizukage mas elas sao tipo feita por fã pq eu desmanchei algumas palavras no Photoshop Ola estou baixando um progama chamado Corel PHOTO-PAINT X5 é o que as empresas de mangas usam para pinta-los posso colocar na wiki estas fotos do manga pintadas?? OK cara pelos proximos 3 meses nao vou ter net por isso nao vou poder mexer muito na wiki Foi você que apagou um monte de páginas da wiki ?! e por falar nisso voce vai ter que fazer a pagina de Uchiha Madara pois ele morreu esta no capitulo 559 do manga olha lá eu acho que Obito e Uchiha Madara mas isso é outro assunto só isso. Mistério Madara. COMO CONSTA NO CAPÍTULO 559 DO MANGÁ UCHIHA MADARA ESTÁ MORTO POR ISSO TOBI NAO È MADARA ELE PODE SER OBITO,OU UMA PARTE BRANCA DO ZETSU POIS NO ANIME ELE CORTA O BRACO E ELE CRESCE DE NOVO E ALEM DISSO NAO SAI SANGUE E SIM UM LIQUIDO BRANCO. VEJA OUTRA HIPOTESE OBITO É TOBI POIS MADARA MORREU vEJA:http://www.mangasproject.xpg.com.br/reader/6551/Naruto/559-Chegam-Reforcos/scansPROJECT#0 ELE TEVE SEU LADO DIREITO ESMAGADO MAS PODE ESTAR FUNCIONANDO PERFEITAMENTE E NA LUTA DE TOBI CONTRA FUU E TOURONE NO ANIME ELE CORTA SEU BRAÇO DIREITO E SAI DELE ALGO BRANCO PROVAVELMENTE UMA PARTE DE ZETSU.KAKASHI DETEM O OLHO ESQUERDO DE OBITO. TOBI POSSUI O SAHARINGAN NO OLHO DIREITO .AMBOS USAM O ESPAÇO-TEMPO. O capitulo 66o do naruto saiu n entendo o porque de vc achar isso bom mas, mudando de assunto tem como vc me da umas dicas? n precisa ficar nervoso eu so quero ajuda ja que vc e o admisnistrador vc pode fazer isso nao? Muda a página do madara já foi revelado que ele não é o madara por enquanto no mangá o nome real dele é tobi eo madara real tem rinnegan e eien magekyou sharingan isso tudo aconteceu no mangá se quiser saber mais entre no site central de mangás cara...eu to te pedindo dica e vc n retorna as perguntas direito eu só quero aprender melhor como posso contribuir para a wiki Ok! me desculpa tbm... eu vou fazer o máximo possivel pra essa wiki se a melhor sobre naruto!!!podemos ser amigos? como vc colocou aquilo no sua profile...as palavras do gaara? Ahh, valeu;;; conhece a central de mangás!! so fiz uma pergunta;;;nada mais!! Só quero conversar...tem uma páginas ai que estão sem imagem de perfil como:akatsuchi,kurotsuchi entre outras tem que resolver essse problema;;; Não se preucupe!!! eu não vou fazer isso por isto eu te avisei... Não se preucupe,,,sempre que eu ver um erro na Wiki eu avisarei! Por que vc apagou a página de Doton? Vc pode citar os outros erros para que possa faze-los não se repitirem? Ahh;;; valeu da próxima vez isso não vai acontecer!! Ok!!! Muito obrigado,mas todas as fotos que eu coloquei na galeria são da wiki Ahh...sim agora lembrei!gostaria de fazer uma pergunta a você,como vc faz pra editar as páginas dos personagens aqui? edita a página de lutas do mu...eu queria perguntar algo a voce como se coloca aqueles assentos estranhos nos nomes dos personagens?Entondark 20h14min de 26 de outubro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark capítulo 561 já foi lançado!!o epi tbm KUMOGAKURE E RAIKAGE Por que vc exclui as páginas do raikage e kumogakure? poxa eu ia edita elas de novo e encher as páginas de conteudo!Entondark 11h12min de 1 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)EntonDark O que tava errado?eu ia traduzi da narutopedia inglesa mas eu nao ia colar eu so ia copiar o texto manualmente sem colar.Entondark 20h42min de 1 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)EntonDark NO QUÊ? voce vai da uma olhada no que?ahh...capitulo 562 vai sair hojeEntondark 11h17min de 2 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark KUMOGAKURE e a página de kumogakure?Entondark 11h39min de 4 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark KUMO vc ainda nao fez nada com a pagina de kumogakure.Entondark 20h03min de 4 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark mabui Por que voce exclui a galeria da mabui?Entondark 20h04min de 4 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark Essa cor e fundo não ficou muito bom na wiki. Cara.. voce ja viu esse novo contribuidor ele ta querendo vandalizar a wiki!!!ele colocou uma imagem horrivel do madara na galeria,mas nao se preucupe eu ja retirei a imagem e se eu encontrar algo desse tipo na wiki eu vou te avisar ou si der retirar.Entondark 11h28min de 5 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark VALEU Não se preucupe...sempre que eu ver esse tipo de coisa eu vou fazer isso.Esobre Kumogakure?voce esqueceu ou nao quer restaurar a página?Entondark 15h33min de 6 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark PARCERIA Que tal fazermos uma parceria?afinal as unicaspessoas que eu vejo contribuindo pra wiki sou eu e vc...e então o que me diz?me responda assim que puder OK?Entondark 15h55min de 6 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark ADMINISTRADOR Qual era a outra wiki que vc era administrador?Entondark 15h55min de 6 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark PARCERIA Ahh... sei lá cara vamos ajudar um ao outro pra consiguir transformar essa wiki em uma da melhores sobre naruto em portugues.Sobre Kumo tudo bem eu espero...Entondark 10h52min de 7 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark IMAGENS Cara como voce consegue todas essas imagens desse mesmo formato e tamanho?Entondark 11h28min de 7 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark SIMBOLOS Cara... por que voce nao usa os simbolos que eu coloquei na wiki?as páginas iriam ficar mais completasEntondark 11h57min de 9 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark FUTON Cara... voce colocou um link de katon da narutopedia inglesa na pagina de futon depois passa la e conserta por favorEntondark 12h05min de 9 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark SIMBOLOS E FUTON voce nao lembra a pouco tempo atras uma coloquie umas imagens de katon futon doton suiton enton e etc.e disso que estou falando vo te da um exemplo:thumb E quanto a página do futon tem um link que da na narutopedia inglesa...Entondark 20h15min de 9 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark CARA... foi mal por parar de contribuir pra wiki por tanto tempo mas agora estou de volta a ativa!! MADARA E TOBI Pode deixar... vai ser um pouco complicado... kkk...mas eu farei com o maior prazer!!Entondark 11h45min de 23 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark VALEU valeu cara...e pode deixar que vou continuar fazendo coisas assimEntondark 22h36min de 23 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark FOTOS Pode deixar vou me lembrar disso...Entondark 11h06min de 24 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark FOTOS Cara...por que voce ta pegando foto que eu coloquei e botando como se tivesse sido voce?Entondark 22h44min de 24 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark ADMINISTRAÇÃO Cara... nao existe nehum meio de voce me tornar administrador ou outro meio disso acontecer?Entondark 15h33min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark Por quê cara...oque eu ti fiz pra voce nao querer?Entondark 22h26min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark Mas... voce acha que eu tenho chance de virar?Entondark 22h31min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark Sei.. entendo tenho que praticar mesmo nao é?...Entondark 22h37min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark Ok.. se eu fizer isto voce me transforma em administrador?Entondark 22h50min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark CHAT po..eu to entrando e quando eu escrevo nao aparece nada natela da sala de conversaçaoEntondark 22h52min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark Nao..me esforçar na wiki e vamos conversar por aqui mesmoEntondark 22h53min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark Ta..vo tentar mas se nao der certo vaos ter que conversar por aqui mesmo!Entondark 22h55min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark Vo tentar pelo chat e que titulo?Entondark 22h56min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark ta mas voce nao me respondeu que titulo?Entondark 23h00min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark Nao..e que eu nao tinha recebido a mensagem ainda e cara nao adianta vamos conversar por aqui mesmo!Entondark 23h04min de 30 de novembro de 2011 (UTC)entondark PÁGINAS Cara..como se faz aqueles links de páginas inexistentes?Entondark 15h30min de 4 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark como voce coloca aquela tabela laranja na sua página?Entondark 15h43min de 4 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark Ta mas eu poço colocar foto nas páginas dos personagens que nao tem?Entondark 10h48min de 5 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark vo te dar um exemplo:sunagakure(página inexistente)Entondark 10h53min de 5 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark como se coloca aquela tabela que voce tem na sua página!!! como faso pra pesquisar?entra no chatEntondark 22h26min de 5 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark CHAT Foi mal cara..minha internet deu problema mas agora já estar resolvido entre no chat amanha as 20hrs ok?Entondark 23h33min de 5 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark ficando horiveis?! por que?entra no chatEntondark 13h15min de 6 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark CHAT entrei lá...Entondark 13h43min de 6 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark cara eu to no chat eu voce nao ta respondendo...Entondark 13h55min de 6 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark DOTON Fala o que voce achou da página do dotonEntondark 17h02min de 6 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark Voce ta no chat?Entondark 18h23min de 6 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark IMAGENS Eu entendo...mas as imagens do han e yagura na versão 2 que voce enviou são iguais as minhasEntondark 18h16min de 11 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark ATENÇÃO! - Não são JINCHURIKKIS COM DOIS "KK", É SOMENTE "JINCHUURIKI". AVISO Cara..nao foi eu quem enviou aqule aviso pra voce...Entondark 11h29min de 12 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark Cara.. foi mal eu tava editando o gobi ai aconteceu que a pagina mudou totalmente tem como voce consertar?Entondark 13h36min de 12 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark entra no chatEntondark 16h02min de 12 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark ADMIN... Cara..como isso aconteceu explica melhor!...Entondark 16h59min de 12 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark Oque voce pensa em fazer agora...bom fique sabendo que no que eu puder ajudar eu ajudarei!Entondark 19h03min de 13 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark JUTSUS Por que nao?entra no chatEntondark 22h30min de 13 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark CENTRAL WIKIA Cara..vo ter que sair do chat amanha voce meconte como foi lá na community wikia.Entondark 23h45min de 13 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark Foi...mal eu não sabia que voce ainda tava na wiki por isso eu não entrei no chat e então me desconectei...Entondark 14h56min de 14 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark CHAT Ok...Entondark 23h49min de 14 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark entra no chat...Entondark 23h52min de 14 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark entra no chat de novoEntondark 00h17min de 15 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark Coloca o enredo do capítulo 567, eu gosto muito desse site Cara voce ta no chat?Entondark 14h54min de 15 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark CHAT tambem nao..Entondark 15h05min de 15 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark CATEGORIAS Cara.. oque voce acha de colocar uma categoria nas paginas de formas jinchuriki?Entondark 12h00min de 16 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark O q voce acha de colocar habilidades de bijus?, E por que não esta na hora de criar as paginas de jutsus do epi 240?Entondark 17h54min de 16 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark Cara... não entenda errado as coisas ser admin dessa wiki é meu sonho e por isso eu corro atrás dele...e que eu me lembre nós já fizemos todas as coisas do mangá...Entondark 19h17min de 16 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark E..sobre o categoria isso significa que eu posso colocanas paginas? Interesseiro é você!!! [[Usuário:Entondark|Entondark] 19h37min de 16 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark Ok..voce pode colocar as cetegorias eu entendo Se voce não quiser me tornar admin eu me contento eu poder continuar na wiki e...sem querer ofender voce acha que ainda pode se tornar admin ainda? Cara.. eu acabei de perceber um engano nao fui eu que escreveu que interesseiro é voce se voce nao acredita em mim voce pode olhar nas atividades recentes da wiki e voce vai ver que foi um contribuidor anônimo eu acredito que ele leu minha discussão e a sua e escreveu aquilo pra me preujudicar...mas de qualquer forma eu pesso desculpas se voce não acreditar em mim...Entondark 12h04min de 17 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark Eu nao sei mas gostaria de descobrirEntondark 12h13min de 17 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark Ok...Entondark 13h10min de 17 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)Entondark